


Cheese and Mint

by JamtheDingus



Series: Voltron Rarepair Week, 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath Buddies, Day Three: Awake/Dreams, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Voltron Rarepair Week 2017, homesick Lance, mushy shiro is mushy, not as homesick Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: “Do you ever dream about Earth?”---Lance is homesick, and Shiro is pretty good at distracting him. If only with cuddles and soft words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i went a little heavy with the "dreams" thing at the end b/c i felt i totally ignored the prompt when i wrote this BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY
> 
>  
> 
> also that title is probably the best thing I'll ever submit in the history of ever
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: HAPPY VALENTINE'S ALSO!!!! have some lovesick shiro

“Do you ever dream about Earth?”

The question made Shiro pause, and his fingers tangled in Lance’s hair as he pulled him closer. The steam from their bath condensed across their skin, and Lance’s felt cold and clammy, even in the warm water.

“Sometimes?” He mumbled, tilting his head back against the fine porcelain that was their bathtub, and the cold that clung to it made him shiver. Lance buried his face against Shiro’s shoulder, his breath tickling across the latter’s chest.

“Do you miss it? Or… _what_ do you miss?”

Lance’s face held a sadness that made Shiro’s heart clench. They rarely talked about Earth, despite how much Lance missed it, and honestly? Shiro rarely thought about it either.

Sure, he missed it. He missed it _a lot_. But he had a job to do, and he wouldn’t allow him the luxury of thinking of a future where he’d be able to visit again.

Not that he would let Lance know that.

Instead, he relaxed his shoulders and pressed a kiss against Lance’s temple.

“Well,” He began. “I miss my family, of course. I miss the snow, and the way the wind smells after the rain.”

“Me too.” Lance interrupted softly.

At that, Shiro ran his fingers down Lance’s spine, and the caress had the other giggling. “I thought you wanted to know what _I_ missed.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Lance cleared his throat, pulling away to claim his spot between Shiro’s legs, facing him directly. Their hands linked together, and Lance pulled them up to his mouth to run kisses across the knuckles. “Continue.”

“I think I mostly miss my mom, honestly.” Shiro admitted, and he gave the other a sad smile when he just nodded sympathetically.

“But you know, I’m glad that I’m here now.”

Lance’s brows furrowed. “You got abducted. By _real aliens_ , who tried to kill you. Who are _still_ trying to kill you.”

Shiro just shrugged. “I got to meet you.” Lance’s face flushed, and Shiro moved closer to smooch him across the reddened cheeks. “If it wasn’t for all of that, I wouldn’t be bathing here with you. I wouldn’t have been able to kiss you, or hold you close. I wouldn’t have been able to look into your beautiful eyes every night and tell myself that _this_ is what I want to live for, forever. Sometimes I think I’m living a dream.”

Lance tilted forward, and his forehead pressed against Shiro’s neck. “ _Stop_ , I’m gonna die. You’re so mushy.”

“You love me.” He said smugly, wrapping his arms loosely around Lance’s hips in the lukewarm water.  

Lance hummed in affirmation, and his eyelashes fluttered against Shiro’s skin every time he blinked.

The two of them sat in silence, other than the subtle drip of the water from their limbs. Shiro could feel Lance’s heartbeat through his temple, and was about two seconds from dozing off when Lance spoke up next.

“What do you miss the most?” He tilted his head up to press his lips against Shiro’s stubbly jaw. “Like, you could take _anything_ from Earth, what would you choose?”

What a loaded question. Shiro gave an introspective hum, and the noise rumbled his chest. Lance’s hand strayed across his pecs and he couldn’t help but laugh at his constant fascination with them.

He hooked his finger under the other’s chin and kissed him across the lips.

“The food.” Was his final answer, and Lance’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?”

“Sure, Coran and Hunk do a good job, but nothing can beat this one pizza place, back near the Garrison- _oh._ ” Shiro groaned, mouth watering just thinking about it. “It was _magical_. The crust was just- and the _sauce!_ ”

Lance snickered at him. But just as he did, his stomach growled louder than a lion’s roar. He froze almost immediately, and he shoved Shiro when he began to laugh at him.

“You made me hungry, jackass!” He cried, but Shiro just ruffled his hair, stepping over and out of the tub to toss him a fuzzy towel. It landed across Lance’s face.

“Let’s go eat then, yeah? Maybe we can ask Coran to program the goo-dispenser to make something that tastes like pizza.” He mused.

“Oh, and ice cream! Mm, _mint_.” Lance quickly leaned up to peck Shiro against the cheek just before he dashed out of the bathroom to dry off, homesickness pushed out of his mind. “Thanks, lover boy!”

Shiro shook his head good-naturedly, and he turned to the mirror to comb out the rat’s nest that became his forelock in the humidity.

Maybe it was okay that he didn’t miss Earth as much as he should have. He could live without good pizza and after-rain smells, if Lance is what he got in exchange.

And it was later, when the two had unfortunately been denied their pizza-flavored goo, when Lance had conked out in the middle of the bed, and Shiro had shimmied him over to the other side of the bed to cuddle up against him, did he actually think about his answer.

_“Do you ever dream about Earth?”_

Sure, he dreamed about it. He dreamed about what would happen to it if he failed, mostly. But it was no longer at the forefront of his mind. He was more worried about his own; his _new_ family. The paladins, Allura, Coran, and even the Lions. There was no time to dream of a perfect world when he had them to look out for.

Still, though.

He turned to look at Lance, who slumbered on peacefully. Lance, who dealt with his inner turmoil every day, probably, and still let himself be happy. Lance who, even after everything they've gone through, chose him out of everyone in the universe. 

 _This_ was his dream. Earth was important, sure, but Lance even more so. And he would gladly live out this dream for a million years, if only he got to spend every moment with him.

**Author's Note:**

> (weak ending is WEAK)
> 
> i love mushy shiro. he's a good dude ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> also i'm sorry if he (shiro) seems very OOC! this is my first shiro-centric piece so i'm not at all as comfortable with his character as i am with (for example) Hunk. feel free to point out things i wrote that you think shiro would have NEVER done and i'll try to work fix it for next time
> 
> okay love you bye
> 
> \---
> 
> check out my tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things


End file.
